Desde mi cielo
by dark groW
Summary: -no sabes cuanto te amo- ella solo lo miro y diciendo- nos amamos.------soy mala para los summary, pasen y espero que les guste es mi primer one-shot, dejen sus comentarios........


* * *

**Desde mi cielo**

Hinata entro a la habitación cerró la puerta tras ella, y con pasos cortos y suaves se acerco a la camilla, donde yacía él. Trato de no llorar, modio su labio inferior tratando inútilmente de contener su llanto.

Él ya sabía que ella se encontraba ahí, para él, ella no podía pasar inadvertida, era inconfundible, ese aroma que era de mil maravillas, sus pasos, que en vez de caminar parecía flotar, todo en ella era suave y lento, delicado.

Como cuando la conoció, cuando por primera vez su voz su imagen y todo de ella quedo grabado a fuego en su pecho, corazón, mente y alma.

Sintió pronto la suave mano de ella, sobre la suya, acariciándole, pronto siguió con su rostro, y con su fino dedo delineando sus labios. El temblor de ella no paso inadvertida.

_Como me gustaría en este mismo instante tenerte entre mis brazos, calmar con mis caricias tu tristeza no sabes cuánto me duele verte así, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, no sabes de mis ganas de protegerte, de protegerte hasta del viento._

-hinata- dijo él, tratando de que siquiera pudiese escucharlo, pero la debilidad de él era demasiado notoria.

-sa..sasuke?, de..descansa por favor, no..no te…te esfuerces demás- _por favor hinata no llores, porque cada vez que lo haces, la culpa me golpea hasta lo más profundo de mi._

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_

_y que la calma me besa el corazón,_

_Os quiero decir adiós,_

_Porque ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mí,_

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir,_

_No llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar,_

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír,_

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,_

_quisiera poder pedirte perdón, mil veces que me perdones, por no haberme dado cuenta antes que lo que sentía era amor, el más puro amor, un amor tan perfecto, de ese que las divinidades crearon para que personas como yo, pudiésemos tener, ese amor que lleva consigo al alma más oscura hacía la luz, hacía la felicidad. Lamento tanto no poder ver mas tu sonrisa angelical, esa que solo tú sabías dedicarme, la que me llevaba en un instante al cielo. También lamento, no poder estar contigo en presencia, solo en presencia, por que donde yo este, te cuidaré, te protegeré, y te amaré, hasta el final de los tiempos. _

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida_

_que eres todo cuanto amo_

_y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aqui_

_..se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oido_

_"pude hacer mas", no ahi nada que reprochar,_

_ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal_

_y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di,_

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme.._

_Hay una sola cosa que he de exigirte, vuelve a enamorarte, vuelve a ser feliz, ten una familia. La familia que no podre compartir contigo, pero que al igual que a ti, cuidare en donde este, solo para verte feliz. Sé que encontraras a un hombre, que sabrá amarte y llenarte de dicha. _

_Cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies, como lo hice yo, ¿Quién no lo haría?, si eres el ser más maravilloso que ha pisado la tierra, las más inocente, las más hermosa, si de tan solo ver tus ojos me temblaban las piernas. Estoy seguro que los ángeles, te envidian porque ellos llegando a la tierra se corrompen, pero tú, tú eres perfecta._

-lo lamento Hinata, pero no hemos podido hacer nada más.

-como dice eso! Él, él no me dejaría sola!, él me lo prometió, él no puede dejarme sola!, jamás!- Hinata corrió para quedar al lado de Sasuke, tomándolo de las manos, comenzó a besar cada rincón de su rostro. Se detuvo cuando una húmeda lagrima cayo justo en el entrecejo de su amado, y este lentamente abrió sus ojos.- sasuke- susurro.

-Hinata……..hay..hay algo que tengo que decirte, y que antes no pude por mi orgullo……………………….te amo, te amo como nunca ame antes, te ame, te amo y te amare porque eres…..perfecta…porque eres única, porque……- las lagrimas seguían cayendo y fluyendo de los perlados ojos de la joven, como la lluvia cuando ya no puede ser contenida por las nubes- porque me tomaste de las manos….y me llevaste a la salida de mi oscuridad, porque junto a ti volví a sonreír. Por eso y por…muchas cosas más que ni en una vida terminaría por contar.

-Sasuke, yo..yo también te amo….por eso tienes que quedarte conmigo…porque hay…hay tantas cosas por hacer junt…

-hinata…yo me tendré que ir- dijo él con aun más dolor al reconocer que aun faltaban cosas por hacer.

-NO!, tu lo prometiste, tu..tu no puedes irte….no puedes dejarme sola.

-no lo hare…jamás lo haría, cuidare de ti, protegeré tu felicidad, en …en todo momento.- él sabía que en cualquier instante su vida acabaría, lo aceptaba, no era que se dejara derrotar, ya había luchado contra esa maldita enfermedad, había luchado para que pudiera seguir junto a ella.

Ese sería su castigo por sus errores pasados?, era un precio muy alto, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue demasiado corto, pero si lo había disfrutado, si había sido feliz, cuando la conoció su corazón volvió a latir, su cuerpo conoció el verdadero calor, y aun lo sentía, aun seguía vivo, aunque los demás solo vieran un cuerpo con bajas esperanzas de vida.

_Oh tu cuerpo hinata, lo siento aunque no te tenga entre mis brazos, siento tu cuerpo junto a mí, tu voz aun suena en mi cabeza, y es la más bella melodía. Como te amo._

Hinata vio como pronto Sasuke, comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, lo perdería, en verdad no volvería a ver esos oscuros ojos, en los cuales se perdía cada día y noche, en los cuales, no le importaba perderse una eternidad, en verdad no volvería a escuchar esa ronca voz, que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera, en verdad no volvería a sentir sus manos, su piel sobre la suya. Tendría que dejar que la muerte se llevara con ella lo más grande y hermoso que había tenido en la vida.

La haría, no le pediría mas a sasuke que siga luchando, ya había hecho demasiado, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero como le gustaría ser egoísta solo una vez en la vida, si eso hiciese que él se quedara.

-sasuke- el sintió como el suave aliento de ella acariciaba su rostro.- no me olvides, yo no lo hare- el sonrió.

-pídeme algo que no pueda cumplir, ……………………………._te amo_-

Ahora sus ojos no volverían a abrirse, su voz no volvería a sonar, su respiración dificultosa poco a poco dejo de sentirse, y el último aliento de él, fue tragado por el dulce beso de Hinata.

-yo también………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Tres años después**_

El niño de profundos ojos negros y cabellos azabaches y apenas 2 añitos de vida, jugaba tranquilamente sentado en el verde césped, a una corta distancia lo observaba con amorosos ojos perlados, Hinata.

-es su viva imagen- dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Naruto, me gustaría que fueses el padrino de Kisho _(niño dueño de su mente)_ estoy segura que él lo hubiese querido.

-claro- dijo a la vez que su sonrisa desaparecía, esto la Hyuga lo noto de inmediato.

-no estás de de acuerdo?.

-no es eso, es solo que……..me hace falta- esta vez a Hinata se le borro la sonrisa.

-a todos, pero él me dijo, que nos cuidaría, confío en que así es, hay noches en las que el frío no me deja descansar………. Pero pronto siento que es remplazado por algo cálido, es como cuando él me abrazaba por las noches.

Naruto observo por un momento a Hinata y vio en sus ojos una luz que solo ella irradiaba, volvió a sonreír. Sin duda su amigo estaba con ellos, en especial con Hinata y Kisho.

A su mente vino la graciosa imagen de su amigo saltando y bailando entre las nubes del cielo, al ver a su hijo al momento de nacer.

_ahi tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;_

_que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti.._

_vivo cada vez que hablais de mi y muero otra vez si llorais,_

_he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,_

_no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar,_

_nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,_

_pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,_

_hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;_

_que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

_desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche_

_y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,_

_desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,_

_no estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,_

_yo nunca os olvidare.._

-gracias hinata…………………

-porque Sasuke?- dijo inocente.

-porque me sacaste de la oscuridad.- dijo el con la mirada perdida.

-salimos juntos de la oscuridad.- dijo a la vez que tomaba la mano de pelinegro y la besaba.

Te amo……………………………………………………………….. NOS AMAMOS………………………………………………….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. ……………………………………………………..FIN

* * *

_**y bien?, espero que les haya gustado, me desvie un poquito de mis otros fic, y cree este. la cancion es de mago de oz y se llama desde mi cielo.**_

_**cuando la escuche no pude evitarlo y unas inocentes lagrimas corrieron, haci que la tome y bueno aqui esta el resultado **_

_**es mi primer one-shot, por favor dejen reviews, acepto de todo, y tambien con muxo gusto consejos **_

_**para mejorar en todos los ambitos.**_

_**gracias por pasar**_....................................................................................


End file.
